Recent research shows that standing for part of one's day to offset seated time improves the health of adult workers. In fact, recent epidemiological studies show that decreasing total sedentary time can have significant positive health implications for current and future office workers.
Desk can be adjusted in height from sitting to standing for the purpose of reducing standing fatigue and thereby increasing total standing time. Historically, floor-mounted footrests are used on the floor under the desk. Unfortunately, space under the desk can be limited, and the floor-mounted footrests need to be moved when a user is seated. Moreover, the floor-mounted footrest is also a challenge for cleaning crews, and the floor-mounted footrest complicates the management of phone lines and computer cables under the desk. For these reasons, a floor-mounted footrest can be undesirable.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.